My Darling
by menyelinap malam-malam
Summary: Madara Uchiha yang kehilangan cinta masalalunya, bagai dapat emas ribuan karat. Dia melakukan apa pun untuk meyakinkan cinta pertamanya, bahwa dia masih cinta pada mantannya itu. Naruto menyukai suster cantik Sakura Haruno dan dia berniat menjadikan Sakura, kekasih . Eh, tiba-tiba kepala ayam datang dan mengganggu acaranya. OneShoot. MadaraXChiyo, SasuSakuNaru. OOC tingkat DEWA.


**Disclamer "Mashasi Kishimoto"**

**Genre "Humor, Romance, family"**

**Pairing "Madara x Chiyo, Sasu x Saku, Naru x Saku"**

**Rated "K+ atau T (kagak ngerti gua)"**

**Warning "OOC, NGELANTUR, GARING, NORAK, dan yang paling penting jangan salahkan ane jika kagak puas"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

_Sayangku, maafkan aku yang lemah ini. Aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatu akan kehendak orang tuaku. Yang perlu kau tahu: walau raga ini tak jadi milikmu, tapi hati ini akan selalu setia hanya untukmu. Cintaku._

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Naruto… uhuk… Naruto, Apa yang kau lakukan cucuku? Kenapa kau berada di halaman sambil ngumpulin bunga hampir layu?" ujar seorang nenek-nenek berumur hampir delapan puluh tahunan sambil memakan pete kesayangannya. "uhuk… uhuk… Hoeeekkk."

"Ya ampun nenek Chiyo, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto berlari terbirit-birit sampai menabrak ayam sedang bercinta, hanya untuk menuju neneknya yang terlihat sedang tersedak makan pete.

"Uhuk… uhuk, tolong nenek Naruto… ambilkan air!" Nenek Chiyo, ngos-ngosan sambil merogoh mulutnya untuk mengambil butiran pete dalam mulutnya.

Saking takutnya Naruto akan terjadi apa-apa pada nenek tersayangnya. Naruto berlari mondar-mandir. Dia tak ambil pusing, diambilnya segelas air yang berada di atas meja terdekat.

"Minumlah nek, cepat habiskan… ayo habiskan." Naruto membantu neneknya meminum segelas air itu.

"Hoeeekkk… leganya," nenek Chiyo bersendawa sambil sesekali mencoba merasakan rasa air yang barusan diminumnya. Nenek Chiyo sangking leganya sampai tidak melihat keadaan di sekitarnya yang berubah drastis karena, tak ada angin tak ada hujan, cucu tercintanya -Naruto- sedang sekarat di bawahnya.

**~o0o~**

"Rembulan telah bersinar… menampilkan dirimu yang indah. Apa kau tahu, kau bahkan tak seindah dirinya yang cantik rupawan." Seorang kakek-kakek tua yang juga berumur hampir delapan puluh tahunan itu, menatap sendu sang rembulan. Dia meratap, sambil besedih.

"Kakek, sekarang udaranya sangat dingin. Masuklah!" Sasuke terlihat bosan untuk membujuk kekek tercintanya -Uchiha Madara- yang selalu berkata-kata ngelantur tentang sosok cinta pertamanya yang hilang.

"Sasuke, cucuku. Andai kau bisa rasakan betapa tersiksanya hatiku ini. Dipisahkan dari cinta sejatinya yang hilang. Itu sangat menyakitkan." Kakek-kekek yang bahkan sudah hampir kehilangan separo giginya itu, terlihat masih sangat bersemangat berceloteh tentang masalalunya itu dengan gaya bicara kakek-kakek bangkotan.

'_Ya ampun, gigi aja dah hilang separo bagian depan. Wajah dah keriput. Bisa-bisanya mikirin pacar lama yang bahkan mungkin dah bersatu dengan tanah'_ batin Sasuke sambil tak henti-hentinya mengelus-elus dadanya sambil geleng-geleng.

"Uhuk… uhuk, remaja jaman sekarang sama sekali tidak moderen." Desah kakek Madara sambil berjalan -berlalu- dari hadapan cucunya untuk kembali ke kamar pribadinya yang dirasa bagai istana dalam sangkar emas.

'_Dasar kakek tua tak tahu diri. Sudah beruntung dulu almarhum nenek yang cantik se antero Konoha mau mempersuntingnya. Malah sekarang mengatai cucunya yang cakepnya ngalahin ketampanan artis holywood ini -gak modern-.'_ Sasuke menggerutu kesal karena dianggap gak moderen oleh kakeknya. Padahal jika wanita manapun yang melihat ketampanan cucunya itu, walau hanya melihat deretan giginya yang kinclong. Bahkan bisa pingsan di tempat karena saking berkilaunya.

**~o0o~**

"Sekarang jawab nenek Naruto, kenapa kau mengumpulkan bunga sisa yang telah hampir layu di halaman depan?" Nenek Chiyo, mencoba bicara dari hati ke hati pada cucunya yang baru sadar dari -sekarat- nya.

"Nenek, apakah nenek Chiyo pernah jatuh cinta?" Naruto menjelaskan dengan tampang sangat berbinar bak mendapat harta karun dari aladin.

"Uhuk… uhuk, ternyata cucuku ini sedang jatuh cinta ya? Apakah nenek boleh tahu siapa cewek yang beruntung mendapatkan hati cucu tersayangku yang rupawan nan baik hati ini. Uhuk… uhuk" Nenek Chiyo, dengan lagat nenek-nenek bangkotan mencoba bicara panjang lebar. Walau dia kesusahan bicara karena giginya yang depan sudah hilang separo, dia tetap mencoba bersemangat demi membalas rasa kebahagiaan dari cucu tercintanya.

"Sakura Haruno, nenek ingat tidak. Gadis manis yang menjadi perawat di rumah sakit Konoha? Yang merawat nenek dulu waktu sakit pinggang karena terpeleset di kamar mandi waktu mau buang air kecil." Naruto membayangkan pujaan hatinya sambil memegang sisa-sisa bunga yang hampir layu itu di dekapannya.

"Ehemm… nenek tak mungkin lupa Naruto. Gadis cantik itu memang pantas jadi pendampingmu, dia sangat baik nan cantik," Nenek Chiyo mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah seorang perawat yang merawatnya beberapa bulan lalu itu, "tapi apa sangkut pautnya bunga hampir layu itu dengan Sakura?" Nenek Chiyo memandang ironis bunga malang yang seperti orang sekarat itu dalam dekapan cucu tercintanya.

"Ya ampun nenek, nenek kan tahu. Sekarang ini harga bunga mahal banget. Bahkan harganya ngalahin harga sekilo beras. Nyari uang itu susah nek, walau tiap hari aku bekerja di kantor Perpajakan, uangku itu nantinya bakalan buat bekal untuk aku menikah dengan Sakura kelak." Naruto, dengan wajah berbinar membayangkan Sakura bakalan luluh hatinya karena bunga darinya. Dan dia membayangkan wajah bahagia Sakura yang tersenyum tulus padanya kerena dia mementingkan masa depan mereka.

"Oh, cucuku yang baik. Nenek sangat bangga padamu. Tidak hanya baik dan tampan, tapi kau juga sangat pengertian," Nenek Chiyo, meggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk menyuruh Naruto mendekat supaya dia bisa lebih leluasa mengelus-elus rambut jabrik Naruto. "Nenek bangga padamu."

Naruto dan nenek Chiyo sangat bahagia. Mereka berangan-angan akan datangnya sebuah rumah tangga baru yang nantinya bakal membawa kebahagiaan bagi mereka.

**~o0o~**

"Ya ampun cucu kurang ajar. Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" kekek Madara mengeram kesal karena waktu bangun tidur, tiba-tiba cucunya -Sasuke- menyeretnya dengan tergesa. Dan mencoba membawanya ke rumah sakit Konoha guna memeriksakan kestabilan otak jenius keturunan Uchiha kakeknya yang dirasa mulai melenceng.

Kakek Madara menggertak-gertakkan kakinya bak anak kecil yang tidak jadi beli es krim. Dia menggerutu karena tingkah konyol cucunya yang dirasanya kurang waras dan tanpa seijinnya menyuruhnya pergi ke rumah sakit, dengan alasan tolol. Katanya supaya tidak dipermalukan nenek moyang, karena merasa malu kakeknya itu selalu menyebut-nyebut cinta pertamanya yang mungkin saja sudah bercampur tanah.

Mereka berjalan melewati tiap lorong-lorong rumah sakit menuju dokter spesialis otak –Sunade-. Mereka tak menghiraukan tatapan memuja para kaum hawa yang hampir kesambet karena melihat ketampanan Sasuke. Banyak dari para janda-janda dan para gadis yang kebetulan ada di rumah sakit, mencoba menata rapi bajunya dan tatanan rambutnya demi supaya si pria tampan menoleh padanya.

Sasuke melirik bosan pada deretan orang yang dirasa tidak berguna itu_. 'Ya ampun. Apa kalian baru pertama kali ini melihat ketampanan pahatan dewa Mars yang gagah hah!'_ Sasuke mendesah dalam hati, walau ada sedikit rasa percaya diri yang timbul karena merasa ketampanannya tak tertandingi.

Mereka berdua berjalan sampai mereka tak merasa jika kaki mereka telah membawa mereka ke ruangan dokter Sunade.

Dok… Dok… Dok…

"Masuklah, tidak dikunci."

**~o0o~**

Naruto tampil sangat keren dengan kaos_ orange_ yang dibelinya secara kredit dari seorang rentenir di daerah rumahnya. Dia berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan neneknya di lorong rumah sakit. Naruto tersenyum-senyum membayangkan kebahagian Sakura yang mau menerima cintanya dengan dibawanya bunga yang sudah kelihatan mulai segar lagi dalam vas retak –yang ditembel-tembel- yang dia ambil dari belakang rumah tetangganya karena sudah tak layak pakai.

Semua wanita dari anak kecil, para gadis dan para janda sudah pada ngiler karena melihat penampilan Naruto yang sangat keren. _'aje gile! Kenapa hari ini ada dua cowok keren di rumah sakit. Kalau begini jadinya, aku rela tiap hari cuman nangkrik doang di rumah sakit dah!'_ ujar satu persatu para perkumpulan kaum hawa itu.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mungkin sedikit melirik ke perkumpulan kaum hawa tersebut. Tidak dengan Naruto yang bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali keberadaan mereka. Yang ada di otak Naruto sekarang adalah: cepat bertemu Sakura, cepat menikah, cepat bulan madu, dan cepat bikin selusin anak buat tambahan cari nafkah di masa depan.

Kebetulan.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di samping ruangan dokter Sunade. Naruto yang merasa kasihan pada neneknya menyuruh neneknya itu untuk istirahat sebentar di kursi kinclong warna putih. Yah, alih-alih lumayan nenek tercintanya duduk di kursi lumayan bersih.

Naruto pergi.

Nenek Chiyo tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, jadinya dia cuma duduk-duduk sambil berdoa komat-kamit supaya kisah cinta cucunya tak setragis kisah cinta masalalunya dulu bersama cinta pertamanya.

**~o0o~**

"Tuhkan cucuku ayam, aku waras tulen." ujarnya bangga pada diri sendiri sambil sedikit melirik cucu tersayangnya –sewot-.

"Yaudah, dokter Sunade. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu anda yang berharga buat kami, kami permisi." Karena di katai mirip ayam, Sasuke malah uring-uringan. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk ke luar terlebih dahulu, tapi dia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang karena merasa dokter tersebut memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar… boleh minta nomor hp nya." Sunade bergegas berdiri dan menggoyang-goyangkan rambutnya bak pemeran iklan sampo CLEAR. Yah, supaya Sasuke terjerat pesonanya.

'_What… lebih baik masuk neraka deh! Dari pada berkencan dengan tante-tante genit macam dia.' _Sasuke berlari terbirit-birit sampai melupakan sang kakek yang masih terbengong melihat kedua insan yang kejar-kejaran itu.

'_Cucu kurang ajar, sudah se-enak udelnya mengatai kakek tak waras dan membawa kakeknya ke dokter. Eh, malah sekarang ditinggal sendirian lagi.'_ Sambil bergerutu kakek Madara, memegang pinggangnya yang mulai encok. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju pintu.

Deg.

Wusss…

Sejuk.

Hm, entah mengapa kali ini terasa sangat sejuk sekali. Nenek Chiyo memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menikmati nikmatnya hembusan angin menerpa wajah tuanya. Dia menutup mata sambil membayangkan masa mudanya yang bahagia dengan cinta pertamanya. Akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Astaga… apakah ini mimpi?" Kakek Madara terpesona akan sosok cantik seorang nenek-nenek yang bagai bintang iklan PONS –Cuma dalam pandangannya-.

Deg.

**~o0o~**

"Kumohon, terimalah cintaku ini Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto memandangnya penuh harap pada gadis cantik nan manis di hadapannya, sambil menyodorkan bunga yang dibawanya dia sungguh sangat berharap Sakura menerima cintanya.

Naruto komat-kamit _'Kami-sama, kumohon jika Sakura menerimaku kali ini. Sepulang di rumah nanti, akan kubayar semua hutang-hutangku. Dari mulai kreditan baju, hutang nasi pecel, hutang pada pedagang sayur, dan hutang-hutang lainnya deh! Beneran.'_

Karena saking takutnya akan kejaran tante-tante tadi, Sasuke berlari begitu saja bagai pelari maraton. Dia tidak perduli semua memandangnya heran.

Gedebug.

Prang.

Pecah, vas bunga yang di bawa Naruto pecah begitu saja. Sedangkan ketiga kawanan tersebut bokongnya sudah pada mencium keramik satu-persatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Naruto tak ambil diam dia berdiri dengan segera dan mengambil kerah baju Sasuke –seperti ingin memukul-. Dalam hati Naruto menangis, _'Bunga gratisku'_.

"Heh! Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dariku."

Adu jotos mungkin akan terjadi jika Sakura tak segera melerai mereka.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berkelahi, ini di rumah sakit."

Sasuke memandang heran pada dua orang di depannya. Yang satu pria aneh berambut jabrik yang tadinya mencoba merayu kekasihnya dengan bunga murahan. Dan satunya gadis aneh dengan rambut berwarna merahmuda mencolok.

"Kalian berdua minggir, menghalangi jalanku saja. Dasar dua orang aneh! Pria aneh dan gadis dengan warna rambut norak."

Karena ingin menjaga image –cowok baik- di depan calon kekasihnya, Naruto mendiamkan saja pria itu melewatinya. Sasuke tak menyadari adanya tatapan membunuh yang dirasakannya. Dia berjalan saja santai seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kerutan-kerutan urat kemarahan mulai muncul di kening gadis bernama Sakura tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang dia dengan tampang horror, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih setia menatapnya heran.

Seperti habis meminum EXTRAJOS. Sakura mendapat kekuatan super, dengan segenap kekuatannya dia pukul pria yang mengatainya -dari belakang-.

Wuss.

"Apa tadi kau bilang. Gadis dengan warna rambut norak?" masih dengan segenap kemarahan Sakura mencoba memukulnya.

Seperti pada film _action_ Sakura dan Sasuke berkelahi, tidak ada yang mau mengalah, walau tak ada dari mereka yang bisa mengenai tubuh lawannya.

Lumayan juga.

Pikir masing-masing. Sakura yang masih emosi tidak perduli pandangan lawan berkelahinya memandangnya takjub –bisa-biasanya gadis pandai berkelahi- dia tetap saja mencoba menyerang lawannya dari arah depan, samping, belakang. Tapi nol, meleset semua.

Sudah tak dapat berfikir lagi, akhirnya Sakura mendapatkan ide cemerlang, _'nih orang pandai mengelak, lihat saja kau pasti bakalan kalah telak'. _Hm, Sakura mulai berhenti mendadak dari acara mencoba memukulnya itu. Dia memandang lawan tandingnya dengan pandangan –meremehkan-.

Sasuke heran dengan gadis di depannya, tapi manis juga jika dia tersenyum begitu. Akhirnya Sasuke mengakui dalam hati jika gadis di depannya ini manis.

Tapi tunggu, aneh!

Sakura menyiapkan dirinya menunggingi Sasuke.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Duuuttt…

Klepek. Seperti serangga kena racun insektisida. Sasuke langsung tepar di tempat. Bagaimana mungkin tidak? Sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit, Sakura sempat memakan jengkol setengah piring, dengan sedikit ikan teri kering sebagai lauknya.

Hahaha…

Sakura merasa sangat bangga bisa mengalahkan makluk ayam jadi-jadian di depannya.

"Hei kau ayam jadi-jadian, walau begini aku ini hebat. Hahaha…" Sakura memandang remeh Sasuke yang mulai sadar sedikit demi sedikit.

Ini hebat.

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka akan merasakan ini. Apakah ini cinta pada pandangan pertama? Dia tidak tahu, yang jelas. Ini pertama kalinya dia tertarik pada seorang gadis aneh yang mampu mengalahkannya bahkan sampai membuatnya K.O.

Naruto langsung menghampiri mereka dan menatap takjup pada Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau hebat. Aku tak salah memilihmu." ujarnya bangga pada Sakura, Naruto kali ini merasa seperti orang yang sangat beruntung. Tidak hanya akan mendapatkan pacar cantik nan baik tapi juga HEBAT.

"Oh, no… no… no…" Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto itu, tidak terima. Dengan lagak bule baru pulang dari negaranya, dia berlagak SOK. Gadis manis di depannya ini adalah miliknya, bukan milik pria jabrik sok imut ini.

Naruto dan Sakura langsung mendapati Sasuke yang langsung berdiri di hadapan mereka. Sasuke berdiri dengan mantap bak prajurit akan berangkat perang, "mulai sekarang gadis manis ini, Sakura kan namamu? Hari ini juga, detik ini juga akan jadi kekasihku, pendampingku, dan akan membantuku membangun klan Uchiha yang membanggakan."

Sakura syok.

Apa lagi Naruto? Dia seperti kepiting rebus siap panen, "Apa kau bilang kepala ayam?"

"Apa, kepala ayam? Dasar rambut durian modal ngamen."

"Apa…?"

"Apa…?"

Sakura yang bingung dengan keadaan ini akhirnya, dari pada pusing, lebih baik kabur sajalah. TANCAP GAS POLLL…

"Hah, Sakura…"

"Sakura_-chan_…"

"Gara-gara kau ayam…"

"Gara-gara kau durian modal ngamen…"

Arrrggg…

**~o0o~**

Deg.

Kekek Madara yang terperangah, _'Apakah ini nyata?'_ Airmata mulai menetes di pipi tua rentanya. Sungguh ini adalah anugerah terindah untuknya. Dipertemukan lagi dengan sosok cinta pertamanya yang terlihat dalam pandangannya masih sangat cantik sekali setelah hampir enam puluh tahun tak bertemu.

"Chiyo_-chan_, apakah itu kau?" Kakek Madara berjalan mendekat tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, walau matanya mulai sakit, bukan karena airmata, tapi karena kelamaan terbuka. Dia tidak mau momen terindah ini lenyap dalam sekali kedipan mata.

Merasa terganggu oleh seorang yang memanggilnya. Nenek Chiyo membuka kelopak matanya. Secara perlahan dia menolehkan pandangannya.

Deg.

"Tidak mungkin, kau Uchiha Madara?" saking kagetnya nenek Chiyo sampai meneteskan air mata.

"Ia, ini aku pangeranmu yang telah lama hilang." Kakek Madara menjelaskan sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ini tidak mungkin." Nenek Chiyo yang merasa masih sakit hati karena penghianatan cinta pertamanya itu mulai berjalan mundur. Dia akhirnya mencoba untuk berlari, walau jika dilihat oleh anak kecil itu seperti kejar-kejaran kawanan kura-kura.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku menjelaskan ini semua cintaku." Kakek Madara yang awalnya merasa encok, kini seperti motor yang mendapatkan oli TOP ONE. Dia akhirnya bisa mengejar dan memegang tangan nenek Chiyo, walau nenek Chiyo mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Dia tetap bersikekeh untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Lepaskan aku, kumohon!" Nenek Chiyo yang mulai merasa kelelahan akhirnya berhenti memberontak. Dipandangnya wajah kakek-kakek yang masih terlihat sangat gagah nan tampan itu, "apa maumu Madara?"

"Aku masih sangat… sangat…. sangat mencintaimu Chiyo_-chan_, cintaku."

"Heh! Aku tak peduli, katakan sesukamu, aku tak akan terpengaruh lagi oleh kata-kata manismu." sambil mencoba berpaling muka dia berucap sujut syukur dia masih dibilang cantik oleh mantan pacarnya _'ya ampuuun… hatiku deg… deg… serrr…' _

"Kumohon, lihat aku bidadariku, cintaku, cantikku!" tangannya mencoba memegang wajah lawan bicaranya untuk berhadapan muka dengannya.

Sungguh airmata sialan. Kakek Madara yang melihat airmata dari kedua belah mata indah pasangannya –sangat-sangat terpukul-. Akhirnya dengan kesungguhan hati dia memantapkan hatinya.

"Chiyo-_chan,_ kumohon percayalah! Waktu itu aku terpaksa menikah dengan wanita pilihan orang tua ku. Mereka menjodohkanku, dan aku tidak bisa menentangnya." Kakek Madara berkata jujur –walau dalam hati dia juga bilang _'sayang juga kan jika dilewatkan, seorang primadona desa cantik pula'_.

"Aku masih tidak bisa memaafkan penghianatanmu itu Madara. Jadi lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak, tidak sampai kau mau menerima lagi cintaku ini."

Bagai menerima emas ribuan karat. Nenek Chiyo berbunga-bunga hatinya _'Oh My God! Apakah ini nyata. Supaya nyata deh! Amin'_. Yah, memang hati dan mulut itu berbeda. Lain di mulut lain pula di hati, seperti yang dirasakan nenek Chiyo kali ini. Dia benar-benar menolak cinta kakek Madara, tapi di hatinya sungguh-sungguh sangat bahagia tujuh turunan sampai jika sesampainya di rumah dia mau mengadakan selametan buat kembalinya dia ama mantan pacarnya.

"Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan lagi." Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Madara merendahkan dirinya bahkan sampai memohon seperti ini –apa kata dunia, coba- ini semua dia rela melakukannya hanya untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Ok, baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jika kau mengulangi kesalahanmu itu. Awas saja kau."

Senyum merekah terhias sangat kentara di kedua bibir kakek dan nenek itu. Mereka sungguh menikmati masa-masa nostalgia mereka dengan sedikit lirik-lirikan ala _video_ klip dangdut kuno.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

Maaf lagi galau nih. Makanya buat fict kece kayak gini (padahal niatnya lanjut fict yang laen).

Sebenarnya mau bikin gaya bicara Madara dan nenek Chiyo rada cadel (solnya mereka dah bangkotan), tapi pikir ulang karena di manga maupun di animenya kagak gitu. Di sini aku membuat Madara yang usia kakek-kakek di manga naruto terbaru online episode (601-602), jika di indo. Maaf kubuat umur Madara-Chiyo 80 tahunan ajalah….

Ini cuma ku kerjakan sekali duduk (habisnya jenuh aja mau ngapain)

Maaf endingnya gantung. Yah, begitulah…

Hm, jika gak malas mungkin bakal lanjut… celingak-celinguk kaburrrrr….

Kritik dan sarannya lho, jangan lupa ya… *peluk satu-satu yang dah mau baca dan bahkan nyempetin review.

Salam hangat "eet gitu" ^-^

01102012

12.30 am


End file.
